Lena
Lena is a former Animalian revolutionary and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Cape wild dog who is the leader of the A.M.S police force. For a revolutionary she is strangely immaculate as she dresses like a policewoman but also like a soldier. She wears a white blouse, a grey knee length skirt, a grey jacket, black boots and a brown belt across her waist with a machine gun slung over her shoulder. Personality Because Lena is in the military she is very militaristic often acting like a soldier than a police officer and running the police like the military, she also authorizes detention for the opponents of the A.M.S being a perpetrator of Animal rights violations under the A.M.S but she also authorizes torture of opponents. But as well as the army she is skilled in the air force being a leader of Animalian flight 103 flying the plane whilst others including Aishat, Karina, Ashura, Dragana, Romana, Darina and Radana serve as flight attendants. She is also known for her respect to older and younger Junta children and though the A.M.S eventually meet Roberto and the Fox Junta again Lena is the only member who sees Roberto up close the first time. Though it is not a common trait Lena also believes in gender segregation keeping males and females apart on the plane but also on the journey to the airport, this includes young and older children but on Lucia's advice Lena never splits the babies up, Luiz also says that it is a good idea that Lena never splits Josefina and Santiago up because he says "If she did the entire flight would be ruined, that would be it." when asked how he also replies with "All you would get would be "WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" every five to three seconds."", Lena also sees to it that the children are very secure in the System and this mainly applies to young ones and especially the babies because they are the only weak children in the Junta or Animalia as are other babies. Lena's last message is also "You took other freedoms but you shall not take ours" though she eventually accepts arrest. With her arrest her gun is confiscated but is returned to her with her release presumably with it's ammunition. Role Lena serves under the A.M.S as one of it's most active members until the end of the Junta years when she is arrested by the Junta. The former policewoman who had the orders of thousands of the A.M.S's opponents arrested and kidnapped is imprisoned behind bars, originally there are calls for her to be moved to a more tougher prison but the governor refused so she is imprisoned with her former allies until the A.M.S's release from prison by the Animalian Patriotic Front. Following her release from prison the A.M.S is re-established and rehabilitated by Hunter who the A.M.S had attempted to save from captivity and later rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta for their efforts against Mechanikat and the Junta.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes